


Blindfolded

by QuasarScorpion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blindfolds, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brothers, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One of the characters asks the other about violence, Past Violence, Swearing, no beta we die like men, slight references to sex, tried some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuasarScorpion/pseuds/QuasarScorpion
Summary: Five times Atsumu found himself innocently blindfolded by Sakusa and the one time it meant something completely different."Until their lips touched, he hadn’t realized he’d liked the other. Now here he was with the taste of mint on his lips and the insistent slid of tongues dragging him deeper into Sakusa’s hold. He knew he wanted nothing else right now. He might even go as far as to say he wouldn’t want anything for a while to come. It was unexpected and new and fresh. Atsumu wouldn’t push it. They would have to talk but he’d kiss Sakusa as long as the other kissed him back. The other rarely acted spontaneously like this and Atsumu wanted to absorb every minute."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 146





	Blindfolded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niawho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/gifts).



> I wrote this because of a thirst text followed by a thirst tweet followed by a tumblr post. I think Sakusa is a kinky bitch. I also think it would be incredible to be blindfolded by him. Somehow, it got angsty and a bit heavier than I had anticipated. 
> 
> This fic is for Nia @bokutosayswhaat on twitter. A fellow simp that I have been dragged into this Saku/Atsu hellhole by. Additional support in pulling me towards this ship was from May @Sakusasmask504 on twitter. Maybe I am too easily persuaded. I added a hint of angst for you all using the Haikyuu!! angst week 2020, day 2, prompt "was I ever enough?" I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> I am posting this an an unseemly hour of the night to fit it into my Day 2. I've literally been writing this all day and I don't have the energy currently to edit it anymore than I have. This is also my first ever Haikyuu!! fic and my first ever fic even in my WIPS that isnt TodoBaku/BakuTodo. SO, I beg of you please go easy on me. These characters are new to me.

The first time Atsumu was blindfolded by Sakusa was at the All-Japan Youth Training Camp. He didn't remember which year but he knew it happened there. After a series of arguments between players, management decided everyone would benefit from doing some group exercises. Honestly, everyone had thought it would be physically tasking. Making them run suicides or do an unfathomable number of burpees. Maybe they figured that’s what the players would assume so they decided on something else.

Atsumu stepped towards his allocated group, arm stretched straight across his chest loosening his shoulder. He rolled his shoulders forward and shook the strain out of them once he’d completed the stretch. He did a couple deep squats and shook his legs out in preparation. As the other’s approached their area, Atsumu started to jog in place. Got to keep those muscles loose, right?

 _Idiots. They should follow my example get stretching... otherwise these drills are going to destroy them,_ Atsumu thought. His eyes raked over each person he’d been paired with. Sakusa had separated himself from the group opting to lean against the wall. There was some serious indifference and _get the fuck away from me vibes_ radiating off of the dark-haired man. Atsumu wondered who’d put him in that mood. No matter how much they’d trained or been on the same court it was rare for his comrade to have this energy during practice. Whoever pissed him off was screwed. _Oh, shit what is it was me?_ Atsumu cringed turning away and began cycling through every interaction they’d had in the last twenty-four hours. They’d barely spoken. Couldn’t be him. It was probably one of the newbies, they never knew how to deal with his grouchy teammate.

A whistle rang out from centre court. “Alright. You boys think you’re suited to be representatives of Japan,” their coach yelled head glancing between the separated groups. “If you think fighting with words or actions is behaviour fitting of a champion, no of a national team player… You’re sorely mistaken.” Soon after a ball boy sprinted from the far corner of the gym up to Atsumu and dropped a cloth into his hand. The bleach blonde stopped jogging in place to look down at the thin piece of fabric.

“This afternoon we start with trust exercises,” the assistant coach clapped his hands. “Coach and I have agreed that this is the best course of action.”

“We might not know exactly who started what,” Coach ran a hand through his hair sighing. “I know you are all intelligent soon to be young adults. Could we try to get along? This is a short training and veteran players of this camp should know better. Even if you weren’t directly involved you should’ve stopped it.”

Its been a long time since Atsumu had been this goddamn confused. He might not be the brightest of the bunch at any given moment but there’s no way he would’ve missed something this severe. All of them were within four feet of each other for the duration of the training. He also felt like this was a smidgen over dramatic.

The whistle blew again. Their assistant coach had joined their group explaining the rules and simplicity of the exercise. It was a trust exercise that required smaller groups which is why they had been split. However, it was something Atsumu thought he’d only ever really in movies. Sakusa tried to get out of it because he was having a "particularly difficult day in regards to his germaphobia' apparently. Everyone knew he was nervous which Atsumu presumed was the reason their coach made him the one to blindfold each person. He wouldn’t have to fall.

The masked man grumbled about how “this is bullshit… Blatant favoritism.” Whatever it was didn’t matter, Atsumu found the outburst hilarious. Everyone was put into two facing lines and told to be ready to catch their teammate. One person would be falling into their arms while blindfolded from the raised platform.

Since no one jumped at the opportunity, Atsumu decided to go first. He stood on the platform facing the group. When Sakusa stepped over he bent down to meet him. Their teammates were only complaining about how ridiculous and how much of a waste of time this was but Atsumu wasn't going to complain. Especially when the most adverse to touch person in their entire camp tied the black fabric over his eyes. Each pass of those latex-covered fingers through his bleached hair snagged pulling a few strands out with them. He didn’t care because Sakusa hadn’t, like usual, told him to shower or fully doused him in disinfectant. Maybe that was only because he didn’t have it tucked into his jacket today. Didn’t matter… Atsumu was going to enjoy every second. There’s no way to lie about it. He thoroughly enjoyed how smug he felt about this. Oh, the quips he had. If Sakusa wouldn’t push him away he totally would've said them. Instead a huge smile cracked across his face.

“You look stupid shut your mouth,” Sakusa said. “I’d also prefer you didn’t breathe this close to my face.”

The dyed blonde closed his mouth and pursed his lips. To show he surrendered he put his hands up.

Once the knot was secured, Sakusa made a gesture in front of Atsumu’s face that made everyone snicker except him. Those hesitant hands barely touched his shoulders to signal it was time to get into position. Atsumu smirked but he’d gotten the message loud and clear. Atsumu made an X with his arms, over his chest, after taking his place and counted down. On three he fell into the waiting arms. There had been a light touch that immediately retreated the second it came in contact with him. He hadn’t even fully hit the surface yet. The lack of support for his left shoulder was apparent. When he finally stilled, Atsumu pulled the blindfold off to see Sakusa standing there with his hands in his pockets.

The other players went about setting him on the floor.

“You’re supposed to catch me,” Atsumu raised his eyebrow.

“Why would I?” Sakusa deadpanned, hand out for the blindfold.

“It’s a trust exercise. You do it so I know that I can rely on you,” Atsumu explained with a hint of sarcasm.

“I’m aware,” Sakusa’s expression did not waver. If it did, it was under the mask and Atsumu couldn’t see it.

Atsumu gawked at the dark-haired man, who he’d thought was his bro. His brother in arms. “Omi-kun,” he whined scrambling to his feet. “I thought we were friends,” he feigned sadness. Sakusa shrugged with his back turned to Atsumu, already on his way to the podium to cover the next person’s eyes.

* * *

The second time Atsumu was blindfolded by Sakusa was during their first week of training, with MSBY, after being scouted. Their new teammates lead them out to a “forest,” they called it a forest but it was a park, near the training facility. Sakusa in a brand new all black sweatsuit and a black face mask trailed behind Atsumu on his right side. There was a weird energy coming from Sakusa that night. It was obvious because Sakusa had pulled that long black hair into a loose bun. A habit he had picked up after an accident, with a blow torch, during a joint volleyball club graduation rager. Ever since Saksua had started pulling it back when uneasy so it didn’t become “a germ liability” or a “hazard to his safety.” Atsumu found it deeply amusing. Though he did feel bad because the incident had been his fault, yet he blamed it on his brother completely. That’s what twins are for and it was a hill he was willing to die on. Suddenly, pulled from his thoughts because of a dip in the ground Atsumu realised he was in a new area of the city. One he didn’t recognise.

It was really fucking dark. Maybe he should’ve brought his night time reflective jogging vest like he’d originally thought. Instead of only wearing his navy-blue sweats and white long sleeve shirt. It wasn’t really light enough that someone could see him. Especially, Sakusa he was fucked if they got separated and a car didn’t notice he was there. The older members ordered Atsumu to settle on his knees on a mat they’d set down. He had a fleeting thought _was professional volleyball worth whatever was about to happen._ He suppressed it immediately because he’d worked too hard for this. He’d do anything. They explained how they would blindfold each of the players and they’d both have someone with them as they completed a series of tasks. Oh okay, they were essentially being hazed. There’d been times where Atsumu played pranks on other classmates. This couldn’t be too bad. Right?

Atsumu thought back to Sakusa’s apprehension about the whole affair. He concluded that maybe the hesitation wasn’t only due to his teammate's immense distaste for crowds or people in general. There were nerves settling in Atsumu’s stomach. Every one of his senses were on alert as his knees actually hit the ground. He didn’t like this, maybe he wasn’t okay with it. Sakusa voluntarily wrapped that black and yellow blindfold over Atsumu’s face, without gloves, a true testament to their growth over the last couple years.

“Sorry,” Sakusa whispered from behind him. It was such a rare occurrence that he thought he misheard and turned his torso to ask again. However, that’s when it donned on him that his hands had also been tied. Okay, this wasn’t chill. They had placed him somewhere he didn’t know and restricted his movements. Soon after this realisation his face hit the ground. Fantastic. A face full grass was exactly what he’d ordered. No matter how much he wanted to be on this team and play, he wasn’t willing to die for it.

“What the fuck,” Atsumu said under his breath. “Okay. Ha ha, very funny guys. Let me go.” He pulled on the… what were these, zip ties? _Shit,_ he felt like such a dumbass. He pulled on the ties a few times but it was futile. They’d just begun cutting into his skin. How was this shit okay? Atsumu couldn’t wrap his mind around it. What he did see however was his brother’s “I told you so” face. Such a stupid face. He groaned as he heard Osamu's retort, _we have the same face dumbass._ Then it hit him. If he was here like this what had they done to Sakusa. There was no way he’d sit on the ground. How had they even gotten Sakusa to turn on him in the first place? Annoyance washed over him at the betrayal. Atsumu was alone. The other members of the team had separated him from the rest of the pack. It had been Sakusa, who'd done the actual damage here. Every thought had him swimming in anxiety as it began to feed into his fears. Atsumu loved crowds. Loved people and being around them. So, this darkness and lack of answers made him nervous. The unknown was something that made him deeply uncomfortable. More than that, silent darkness made him actually nauseous.

Sakusa cracked through his downward spiral. “Are you okay?” he heard the muffled sound of Sakusa’s voice.

“Yes,” Atsumu gritted out. Quick hands undid the blindfold and soon after he heard Sakusa groan in pain. “What?” Atsumu turned around to face the other.

“No.Stay still,” Sakusa panted trying to catch his breath. “Fuck.”

“Seriously, bro,” Atsumu said genuinely freaked out.

“Look forward,” Sakusa grabbed the top of his head and turned it to face front. “I hate you,” his teammate muttered.

“Wow, thanks,” Atsumu mumbled.

“Not you,” Sakusa chuckled. “Well... right now I’m not talking about you.”

“Why are you free right now?”

“Those fuckers tried to get me to comply. No way were they going to touch me. I won’t even let people I know do that,” Sakusa chuckled darkly. “I punched one of them. Then came for you.” Astumu’s hands were raised slightly from against his lower back. “Now stop fucking moving or I’m going to leave you here.”

He stopped moving. Though the grumbling behind him didn’t stop. There was a huge, sharp intake of air and then he felt it. That slight tickle of hair brushing against his forearm. The slightest wetness on his skin. He shivered. Suddenly, his hands were tossed and Sakusa started spitting. When Atsumu turned he saw the germaphobe force the lid off a travel sized mouthwash and empty its contents. He met those dark eyes to see them glaring at him while vigorously swishing the liquid in his mouth. There was no way to miss the murderous intent there.

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit dramatic, Omi-kun,” Atsumu chuckled to himself only receiving a much more intense glare and a middle finger thrown in his direction. After a solid minute of swishing, Sakusa spit the blue liquid onto the ground.

“No, I’m not. I bet you can’t tell me the exact time you last washed your hands,” Sakusa coughed. Atsumu shook his head sighing in defeat. “Are you going to sit there all night?” Sakusa rasped. “Because my ass is leaving.”

Atsumu scrambled to his feet and fell in line next to Sakusa as they walked towards the training facility in silence.

“I pity those people. I’m glad their contracts are ending because I don’t want to play with individuals who treat their teammates that way.” The pair walked for a moment longer in silent contemplation. Sakusa undid his hair letting it fall into a messy version of its normal free wave. Atsumu felt the apprehension leave at that moment.

“Omi-kun,” Atsumu made eye contact with Sakusa, then trained his eyes on the facility. With the soft light of the gym windows on their faces, Atsumu turned towards his friend. “Right now. Let’s vow to start a new team culture here.”

His teammate nodded lifting his forearm for Atsumu to tap with his own. “Look at you. You've finally had a good idea.”

“Wow okay. I wish it had been you that needed to be _rescued_ ,” Atsumu scoffed opening the door to usher Sakusa inside.

“There is no planet where I would be the damsel in distress,” Sakusa smirked hard enough that Atsumu could recognise it in his eyes even if his words were deadpanned. “Unlike you I have standards. I don’t get on my knees for everyone.”

Atsumu had no retort. The whole thing had taken him by surprise and he wasn’t even sure he’d ever heard Omi-kun make a dirty joke or insinuation. This was, if Atsumu had anything to say about it, going to be an entirely new era for their friendship.

Luckily, the small group of men who’d hazed them, well mostly Atsumu, had ended their contracts, with MSBY, earlier than originally planned. It had been the defining reason why they’d been brought in as new club members. It was welcome news to the pair. They wouldn’t have to deal with the disappointment of their teammates for long. With their vow of a healthy team atmosphere, none of the “fresh meat” were hazed as an informal initiation. However, when Hinata joined up with them, his energy mixed with Bokuto's boisterous existence forced shenanigans out of Atsumu and the chaos that ensued was initiation enough for new players.

* * *

The third time he was blindfolded by Sakusa, they were on vacation with Bokuto and Hinata during a season break. They had somehow convinced Sakusa to actually get in the water and the group was not about to waste that opportunity. All of them backed Sakusa into the ocean. Arms wide so he couldn’t back out or run. Atsumu worried for a second that the dark-haired man would sprint from the water. Hinata dove in and stood in front of Omi-kun encouraging him to move forward.

Hinata quickly mentioned he wanted to play this game he'd read about online. That maybe them playing “might take your mind off of it, Omi-kun.” Atsumu was quick to answer yes. If only to elongate this rare moment. The group gathered around Sakusa easing him further into the water until they were all waist deep.

“Jesus, stop treating me like a fucking toddler,” Sakusa sighed shaking his head. “My therapist told me to tackle these problems but I swear if you keep doing this shit,” he glared at Atsumu and Hinata, “I will leave… out of spite.”

The pair took a step away from Sakusa, hands raised in front of their chests in surrender. They weren’t about to anger him. He was freaky when pissed. Atsumu had learned that the hard way and has taken one too many volleyballs to the head and back because of it. From behind them Bokuto burst out of the water. “Ready?”

Hinata backed up further placing his finger on his nose, followed by Sakusa, “Not it,” before Atsumu got his finger on his nose Bokuto had already beat him. The damp bandana was pulled from Bokuto's head and handed off to Atsumu. The two balls of energy backed a bit further away, leaving Sakusa to place the blindfold on him. Considering the last time, he’d been blindfolded, he’d _cheated_. According to their friends he could “no longer be trusted.” Osamu was such a snitch. Sakusa rolled his eyes and extended his hand bending his fingers to bring Atsumu closer.

Hinata explained the rules as Sakusa secured the fabric around his head. Seemed simple enough. Atsumu would yell "Marco" and as the others called out "Polo" he was meant to follow their words. They’d be _out_ if he successfully tagged or tackled them into the water. The task to find them all seemed simple enough especially since Bokuto had marked out a very clear field of play. They needed it to be fair. Otherwise Sakusa would probably stand on dry land. The black-haired man denied it but Atsumu couldn’t figure out who he thought he was kidding.

The game ran on for a while, each of them had a go being _it_. By the time Atsumu went again, they were all fluid and ready to evade him. Marco Polo was significantly more difficult than they’d all thought. To wade through the water in pursuit of their athletically-abled friends used an incredible amount of stamina. Shit, Atsumu was considering, after minute five of his second turn, the benefits of adding this to his training regime.

The last person he tackled this time was Sakusa. They plunged into the water under the force of that tackle. Atsumu started coughing the second he’d surfaced, having not expected the person he’d gotten to let them fall. As he pulled himself together, Atsumu reached behind his head to grab the knot. With a tug he removed the bandana from his eyes. He'll never forget the smile on that face when he pulled the blindfold off. He felt like his world had upended. He also broke into a new coughing fit from the surprised intake of air and the lack of breathing. Honestly, he didn’t know which it was. If only he had been aware of this look before he removed the fabric. Just maybe, he could’ve been prepared. Sakusa seemed to make a decision right there while Atsumu stared back at him. A decision that he only wished he'd been privy too. Before he could ask Sakusa had walked away. The black-haired man called quits shortly after that.

Atsumu was still baffled by the reaction. More importantly by the new look that had been in Omi-kun’s eyes. It almost looked like admiration. He’d ask later.

The three decided to lounge about a bit longer. There in the sun they took in every ounce of it they could get, considering they wouldn’t have a moment like this to themselves again for a while. Atsumu couldn’t focus on it though. Thoughts of varying natures evaded his mind. The most prominent was worry. What had Sakusa’s eyes said? What was that goddamn expression?

Every second without an answer killed him. He stood up, threw his towel around his shoulders, and waved at the other two. “I’m going to head inside,” Atsumu said. “I’ll shower and see if I can find any interesting take away for us to try.”

The other two nodded offering a couple goodbyes. Bokuto, bless his heart, requested that Atsumu found some way for him to get a bubble tea and maybe rice. Atsumu was most definitely not going inside to order food. Shower? Yes. Food? No.

That shower had cleared his mind. Towel on his head, Atsumu relaxed as he brushed his teeth. That was not when he would've guessed Sakusa'd join him. The dyed blonde was in his dark green Bermuda shorts and a black t-shirt but his hair was still wet. Not to mention he was dealing with his oral hygiene. Atsumu felt super uncomfortable with Sakusa’s eyes on him as he brushed his teeth. It’s not that he rushed through the rest, more like finished a bit early. However, Sakusa did not need to know that.

Said man had leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. There was that stupid look Atsumu couldn’t figure out. He cupped his hands sipping some water to rinse his mouth out. While he swished, he washed his hands again. The whole time Omi-kun watched his actions. The look was so intense that Atsumu couldn’t take it any longer. He dried his hands and spit the water out.

“Stop staring,” Atsumu crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s unsettling. Say something.”

In the silence Sakusa shifted his eyes looking over his face. Maybe it was the unsettled nerves but he looked away and slid the towel from his head back to his shoulders. With his arms firmly crossed once again, he turned to Sakusa meeting his gaze.

“Didn’t realize I freaked you out so much,” Sakusa stated. “I was double checking.”

“Double checking what exactly,” Atsumu laughed in confusion.

“I’m not exactly sure,” those dark eyes burrowed their way into his soul. “But I’m positive of one thing.”

Atsumu took a shallow breath and swallowed hard. What the hell was going on? His body yelled at him to run. His heart was racing. His head was only filled with static. Atsumu was sure he would forget how to breathe if this intense stare continued any longer. Somehow, he managed to gather his wits “Well as long as you’re aware then that’s all that matters,” Atsumu quipped cocking his head and smiling wide enough his eyes closed.

Sakusa rolled his eyes sighing hard. The stoic man almost seemed put out by the blonde’s response. Maybe that’s why Atsumu didn’t see it coming. The ends of the damp towel around his shoulders were grabbed by Sakusa and used to pull him forward. They were inches apart.

“You know,” Sakusa looked between Atsumu’s eyes and lips. “You’re truly, astoundingly, not surprisingly, a massive oblivious dickhead.” Those dark eyes settled on lips. The last thing Atsumu saw clearly and the last thing he really remembers before it happened was Sakusa licking his lip. The towel around his neck was pulled again and Sakusa pressed his lips against Atsumu’s own. It wasn’t hesitant it was sure. Now, he understood the looks. He also possibly, maybe, potentially understood the nerves he’d felt earlier. The more he thought his interactions with Sakusa over the more it made sense. It’s probably why he was the one who deepened the kiss but let Omi-kun push him against the counter. It might also be why his hands landed on Sakusa’s hips. Honestly, Atsumu had no idea. What he did know…

What he knew in that moment was… that it felt right.

That their interactions and friendship had really changed over the last few years. Maybe this was inevitable.

What he also knew was that he liked it and that he wasn’t going to let go. Until their lips touched, he hadn’t known he’d _liked_ the other. Now here he was with the taste of mint on his lips and the insistent slid of tongues dragging him deeper into Sakusa’s hold. He knew he wanted nothing else right now. He might even go as far as to say he wouldn’t want anything for a while to come. It was unexpected and new and fresh. Atsumu wouldn’t push it. They would have to talk but he’d kiss Sakusa as long as the other kissed him back. The other rarely acted spontaneously like this and Atsumu wanted to absorb every minute.

* * *

The fourth time Atsumu found himself in a blindfold, at the hands of Sakusa, was on their first anniversary. Omi-Omi walked him to the front door of his apartment in the city. The door opened revealing the tang of disinfectant. It had grown on him, he was accustomed to that smell now after a year of dating. He'd even grown to seek comfort in that chemical scent. Their relationship had encouraged him to start taking better care of himself in order to meet his boyfriend halfway. It was obvious how hard letting other people into his space was.

“Put this on,” Sakusa softly said. There was a blindfold in his hand.

“Ooooo kinky,” Atsumu smirked.

“Not like that you fucking dumbass,” his boyfriend rolled his eyes. A smile broke on that pale face apparent by the crinkle of his eyes.

“I figured,” Atsumu chuckled and kissed the side of the mask Sakusa hadn't yet removed. “You do it.”

Soft, dark purple cotton found its way over his eyes. His boyfriend’s elbows rested on his shoulders as he reached behind Atsumu to tighten the fabric. Once the blindfold was secured Sakusa’s hand cupped his cheek. Atsumu leaned into the soft touch.

“Follow me,” Sakusa whispered sliding his hand down Atsumu’s sleeve until he was able to intertwine their fingers. He was lead through the house after kicking his shoes off and stepping into slippers. In hindsight, Sakusa admitted he should’ve let him do that first. His other hand found Sakusa’s forearm for further stability as he was led into the dining room and ushered into a chair.

“Will I be able to take this off?”

“Not for a bit,” Sakusa simply stated. The refrigerator in the background opened. He tried to pinpoint what exactly was coming his way. “I’ve prepared something so stupid for you. Try to enjoy it.”

“As much as I’d love too,” Atsumu smirked. “I feel like I’d enjoy it more if I could see it.”

“Absolutely not,” Sakusa shot back.

“I knew trusting you was too good to be true,” he teased.

“And I knew I should’ve kissed your brother instead,” his boyfriend quipped. “At least he’s nice and listens to instruction.”

The blonde’s jaw dropped and it took a second for him to steel himself again. “He’s to simple for you. You’d get bored,” his signature dopey smile graced his face as the smugness set in.

“See I don’t think so,” Sakusa replied. “I mean you’re twins so I have two versions of the same goods to try, I suppose. Maybe I’ll give him a call.”

“Don’t you dare. Osamu is nothing in comparison to me,” Atsumu was defensive trying to reel it in. “I’m those top shelf goods. I’m the first edition.” Yeah, there it was. He totally nailed that.

“You might actually be the dumbest person I have ever met,” his partner chuckled. “Yet, surprise, surprise.” His boyfriend set something on the table in front of him before coming close. Quietly, he spoke against Atsumu’s ear. “Somehow, it seems _I love you_.” Atsumu didn’t just hear that, did he? “Surprised?” He tried to remove the blindfold to look at Sakusa. How unfair it was for him to say it for the first time while Atsumu couldn’t seem him. However, a hand grabbed his before he could grip the fabric. “Nope. Keep it on.”

“Deeply unfair,” he pouted.

“That was the plan,” Sakusa scooted his chair closer. “Now,” something smooth, cold and sweet ran across his lips. “Open.” Atsumu complied. It was sweet that’s true yet dry. “How is it?”

“Is that a strawberry?” the blonde swallowed the chunk of chocolate covered fruit.

“It was,” Sakusa leaned in closer, so close in fact that Atsumu could feel his face near his. “How was it?”

“I mean good but why,” Atsumu asked.

“Don’t know,” Sakusa’s face was barely an inch away. He could feel those soft lips brush against his. Sakusa broke that brief tension and placed a quick kiss on Atsumu’s unsuspecting lips. “I saw them and thought ‘hey let’s have some fun.’ Shall we continue?”

“Yes. I’m in,” Atsumu eagerly leaned forward trying to peck his boyfriend’s face again but a finger poked him between the eyes keeping him away.

“There is more where that came from,” his boyfriend chuckled.

“More of you or more things to taste,” Atsumu deadpanned.

“Are those different?” Sakusa’s voice didn’t waver. He did lower his finger though and bring something else to Atsumu’s lips. “Open?”

Spending this time with Sakusa had been lovely. Between training and travel, the pair had hardly been able to see each other properly for weeks, in a romantic sense. The other thing was he wanted to get his hands on Sakusa. Every day without properly touching him ate away at Atsumu. He wouldn’t press his boyfriend’s boundaries he wasn’t that much of a dick. They’d talked about intimacy. About things they could do but there were still a few unresolved hang ups Sakusa had to work through. His boyfriend had reassured him numerous times that their lack of sexual intimacy wasn’t because of him. In situations such as this, it took everything in him to quell that fire in his stomach. Omi-kun feeding him was extremely erotic. Each pass of chocolate over his lip followed by a kiss from his partner sent a tingling sensation down his spine. Small blessings, that his shirt had been untucked because the raging hard-on he was sporting would surely kill the mood for Sakusa. No matter what it took, he refused to make his beautiful boyfriend uncomfortable.

Today, was exceptionally difficult. Yeah, the slow way he was being fed chocolate sucked. Of course, each kiss followed by a lingering closeness made it difficult. This damn blindfold definitely made everything so much more intense. None of those compared to the fact that Sakusa had dropped “the L bomb” on him and he hadn’t even been able to respond. He wanted to. He did. He just refused to do it without looking Sakusa in the face. It’ll be the first time Atsumu’s ever said it and actually meant it. He needed to see his boyfriend the moment the words left his mouth.

With a particularly slow swipe of his tongue across Atsumu’s lip following a piece of spiced chocolate mango the blonde caved. Atsumu couldn’t take it anymore. “I-I’ll be right back,” he slipped so fucking awkwardly from in front of Sakusa. He tore the blindfold off and walked with purpose to the bathroom. His boyfriend’s amused chuckled followed behind him.

“Oh, Atsumu come back,” Sakusa called after him.

“Give me a minute or five,” Atsumu closed the door and locked it. The wall had never felt so nice as he slid down to the floor. He brought his knees up and crossed his arms on top of them his head dropping down. A soft knock hit the door soon after. Before he responded, the blonde pushed his legs straight out in front of him head tipping back until it collided with the wall.

“Hey,” Sakusa’s comforted him in tone alone, “Can you let me in?”

Atsumu rocked his head back and forth even though his boyfriend couldn’t see it. A few deep breaths filled his lungs and he’d calmed down enough to unlock the handle. It took a second for Sakusa to realise he was beside the door on the floor. No jokes, not even a cracked smile plastered itself on his partner’s face. Sakusa moved to his far side and settled next to him. Neither said anything as the dark-haired man knocked shoulder’s with Atsumu.

“What’s going on?” Sakusa’s dark eyes looked him over.

“Nothing,” he mumbled. “Just needed a minute that’s all.”

“Tell me the truth,” his boyfriend softly demanded. “Did I freak you out with the ‘I love you’ because if I—”

“Absolutely not,” Atsumu cut him off. “That is part of the problem but not _the_ problem.”

“So… there is a problem then,” Sakusa pushed off the wall and sat cross-legged looking directly at Atsumu. “Tell me.”

“Shit,” the blonde sighed. “There is but I don’t want to trouble you with it.”

“You’re fucking stupid,” Sakusa rolled his eyes. “This is a two-way partnership. There may be substantially more mental issues on my side but that isn’t an excuse to bottle up whatever is going on.”

His anxiety was rare. Usually stress induced caused by straining his body during training. This time caused because he couldn’t and wouldn't pressure his partner. It was something he’d bury. Or so he thought until Sakusa freely placed his hands on both sides of his face turning him until they faced one another. There was no way to look at him. The bleach blonde shot up from the floor, shoved his fists in his pockets and turned away.

“Omi, I love you,” Atsumu said yet there was sadness there that he hadn’t anticipated. The words that fell out of his mouth next were desperate. He hadn’t expected them or had he ever truly wanted to vocalise them. He just couldn’t fucking take it anymore. “Sometimes I wonder if I _was or will ever be enough for you_?”

“What?” Sakusa exclaimed standing and putting a hand on Atsumu’s shoulder. “We were having a great time. What happened between then and now.”

“Nothing,” Atsumu grumbled.

“Stop fucking lying to me,” Sakusa’s grip on his shoulder tightened.

“You know what Omi forget I said anything,” Atsumu shrugged off his boyfriend’s hand and retreated from the room. He retreated from his feelings. He grabbed his shit, shoved his arms into his coat and bolted into the chilled autumn evening. He couldn’t be in there anymore. He was going to freak out. Atsumu didn’t know what had come over him but what he did know was he needed someone to talk to. He needed to talk to them immediately. He pulled his phone out, shot a quick text and hailed a taxi.

The second Atsumu exited the cab the wind burned his face. At least that’s what he’d say, if anyone mentioned how red he was. With every drop of resolve he had left, he lifted his heavy legs and dragged himself into his apartment. There’s no way he’d ever say it out loud but thank the gods for his twin. Osamu was there to meet him. His brother pushed the coat from his shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

“Hey, Atsumu,” Osamu whispered. “Let’s go to the couch.” He nodded shifting his brother’s shirt under the weight of his head.

“Take this,” Atsumu handed his brother his cell phone. It hadn’t stopped buzzing since he’d escaped his boyfriend’s apartment. With minimal hesitation his brother took the phone from his grasp and headed to the kitchen. Atsumu took the opportunity to settle onto the sofa with a blanket around his shoulders deep diving into his thoughts.

Osamu snapped in front of his face gaining his attention. “Here’s some tea. Warm up. I even brought some food from the restaurant.” The younger smiled softly settling next to him. Wrapped up in the silence neither one spoke until comfort encircled Atsumu. It took a few minutes before Osamu finally spoke. “You look like me at my low points. When my depression is so bad that I don’t want to leave my bed. Usually you kick my ass when I look like this. You once pushed me from my bed to the floor. I won’t do that to you but I am considering it.” They both chuckled. “What’s going on? Something big must have happened for you to text me, for you to not make one bitchy comment at me within two minutes of seeing my face and more importantly, for you to ignore the twenty-six calls and thirty-three texts from your boyfriend.”

Atsumu started to cry. It was unavoidable at this point and it’s not like his brother hadn’t seen him break down before. It’d been a while since he had which made this significant. He’d dropped his head into his hands shaking it back and forth. Osamu’s glass clinked against the table one second and then next he’d pulled the older into a tight hug. It was the most natural thing to him in the world hugging his twin. They bickered but Osamu had never once let him down. Always been there and they’d vowed to protect each other when times got hard. He grabbed handfuls of his brother’s sweater as he buried his face into Osamu’s neck. What the fuck was he going to do? Had he royally fucked this up? Slowly Atsumu timed his breathing to the stroke of Osamu’s hand on his shoulder. It took about fifteen minutes but he finally did it. Atsumu calmed down enough to finally speak about what had happened.

“If you fucking laugh Osamu,” Atsumu glared or attempted to but the glassy nature of his eyes weakened it. “I’ll kick you ou—”

“Why would you think I’d do that,” Osamu replied hand firm on his shoulder looking intently at him.

The older shook his head collapsing against the back of the sofa. “I don’t fucking know. I think I’m actually going insane.”

“I knew this a long time ago but what is bringing you around to it,” Osamu smirked.

The internal fight to tell his brother everything that was going on raged in his head. Though if I ever actually hoped to accomplish anything, he’d have to say something. He’d have to vocalize it. One of his hands found itself deep in his hair. “I fucked up.”

“I’m sure it wasn—"

A tear rolled down his cheek. He still managed to cut Osamu off. “Yes, I did. Listen. Don’t speak.” Atsumu waited for dissent from his brother when he heard none he continued. “We haven’t really spoken about shit like this before but I need to tell someone. Osamu, it’s been a year since Sakusa and I made it official. Somehow we still haven’t fucked.”

“What? How?”

“He wasn’t ready. The whole thing freaked him out. He asked me for time to work through it. There were so many reasons on the why not pile, that I forgot to check in and actually discuss when or if it would happen. Like if he can’t, it’s fine and I’ll learn to live… but the stress of it, Osamu. Of the not knowing where the line is. It’s a lot.” His voice was bitter by the end. There was no reason for it to be. Atsumu wasn’t mad, disappointed or annoyed at Sakusa. Every single one of those words were how he felt about himself and how he felt specifically about his reaction to this situation.

“Why aren’t you answering his messages?”

“I ran out on him,” Atsumu laughed through the pain and resentment. “He said ‘I love you’ and I ran.”

“I don’t understand,” Osamu placed his hands on his thighs and squinted at Atsumu. “If he said ‘I love you’ why the fuck are you such a goddamn mess.”

“Exactly, Osamu. I’m a fucking mess.”

“Start from the beginning,” his twin sighed crossing his legs to sit directly facing him.

“Okay,” Atsumu agreed. He did. He explained all about the anniversary, all about the taste test and he even threw in the part about him getting a raging hard-on that made him excuse himself from the room.

“Ah, I see,” Osamu said.

“When he came to comfort me, I denied that anything was wrong,” Atsumu slapped a hand over his eyes. “I said I love you and then let my sexual frustration and malcontent seep out.”

“What’d you say?”

“I asked ‘if I ever was or will be enough for him,’” Atsumu croaked. “I don’t deserve him.”

“That’s not true,” Osamu grabbed the older’s wrist to pull his hand from over his eyes. “You need to tell him what’s eating away at you. Do you want to tell me why you asked that? Or would you prefer to tell him first?”

He nodded.

“Atsumu, that’s not an answer to my question,” Osamu chuckled.

Atsumu’s leg was bouncing uncontrollably due to his nerves. “I think I should tell him.”

“Do you know why?”

“Yeah, I do.”

The younger tapped his knee and rocked it then stood up. “Great. I’m going to go make us some tea.”

It’d been ten minutes since his brother had left to make tea which was suspicious because there really was no need for the kettle to take that long. However, he also didn’t want to move. He was exhausted. With the blanket tucked tightly under his chin he shifted onto his side, sinking into the cushions.

After fifteen minutes he couldn’t understand why it was taking so long. “What the hell, Osamu? Did you have to grow the damn tea leaves?”

“No, I just couldn’t find something,” Osamu called. “Your organization system is a disaster.”

“Good thing you don’t live here then. Keep your opinions to yourself,” Atsumu laughed it finally felt light. Unfortunately, the universe had it out for him. Couldn’t he get a fucking break. He wasn't even given a minute to breathe.

It wasn’t his brother who came around the corner with the mugs. It was Sakusa.

“Why are you here?” Atsumu asked it definitely sounded mean and he immediately scolded himself.

“Well, you running from something is quite rare,” Sakusa set the cups down. His boyfriend lifted his head and sat down then settled the blonde’s head on his lap. Those gentle fingers carded through his hair. “Your brother left so we could talk. He texted me earlier letting me know you were okay and told me when to come by.”

“Dickhead,” Atsumu mumbled.

“He’s only trying to help,” Sakusa murmured. “Can you tell me why you ran out?”

“It’s embarrassing,” Atsumu covered his face with his hands but rotated in place. A quick peek through his fingers revealed a small smile on his Omi-kun’s face. The one that always melted his defences.

“Try me,” Sakusa said. “I have had an unreasonable number of embarrassing moments in my life because of my aversion to bacteria. It can’t be that bad.”

Atsumu mumbled his response.

“You’ll have to say that again if you want me to actually understand those words,” Sakusa pulled the hands from Atsumu’s face. The bleached blonde was bright red. He could feel it spreading.

“Youturnedmeon,” Atsumu rushed through it.

“Seriously, that’s why you left,” Sakusa laughed. “I’m sorry but that’s fucking ridiculous. That can’t be everything.”

“It’s not,” Atsumu whispered. Sakusa’s grip tightened but he let go. Dark eyes followed Atsumu as he sat up. “I know you’ve slept with someone. We’ll other people before.” His boyfriend tensed swallowing hard but never broke eye contact. “I’m not here to force you into anything. I just don’t ever want you to feel uncomfortable.”

“You couldn’t.”

“Obviously, something is. Why were you able to sleep with them but not me? Am I not good enough? Am I not attractive to you in that way?” Atsumu looked down at his hands palms up. A tear collided with his skin running into the centre of his palm. A small pool formed.

“No. It’s not that,” Sakusa held his hands. Black hair filled his vision as his partner leaned down trying to get eye contact again. “Look at me— please,” he whispered.

Atsumu against his better judgement met his gaze. “Then why? I sound so selfish right now, don’t I?”

“You don’t,” Sakusa kissed his cheek. “Listen, when I was seventeen my germophobia got extremely bad. The summer after graduation, I actually spent a prolonged period in a vacuum-sealed room.”

“That doesn’t make it better,” Atsumu scanned his boyfriend’s open expression for any hint of a joke. “Your look and words actually make me feel more guilty for even bringing it up.”

“Fuck,” Sakusa ran a hand through the tuft of long hair on the top of his head. Those pale hands pulled ebony strands into a mini bun. Atsumu hated how good the tight undercut looked when his hair was pulled back. The action made him feel terrible though because this was one of his boyfriend’s stress responses.

“Let’s talk about something else,” Atsumu shook himself out of his daze. “Tonight, was supposed to be happy we’ve been together a year aftera—”

“Don’t do that,” Sakusa glared at him. “Don’t write this off because you think you’re making me uncomfortable. We’re in this together. Let’s talk about it.”

Atsumu shut his mouth and nodded once. He asked a simple question before he conceded the floor to Omi-kun. “Why? Why them and not me?”

His boyfriend took a deep breath. Atsumu watched as Sakusa let it go to a three count. “I was in a self-imposed bubble. Two of the people, I was with happened before my condition got extremely bad. My first time, was with a woman and don’t take this the wrong way but that whole situation to younger me was a lot cleaner, when you consider the body parts involved. The experience was alright. When some other girl propositioned me, at a party after nationals, our third year I did it just to do it.” Sakusa laughed at his youthful self. “Again, it was okay. Then I snapped. It took everything in my power not to wear a hazmat suit every single day for six months once I was in self-quarantine.”

Atsumu smiled towards his boyfriend. “Did teenage you ever consider you might be gay?”

“See that’s the thing. Unlike you I’m not so sure of my sexuality,” Sakusa placed a hand awkwardly on the back of his neck. “I know you had all those girls throwing themselves at you. I know you even partook. I even know you had a regular booty call the first year you were on the MSBY team.”

“You should know it wasn’t only women,” Atsumu raised a cheeky eyebrow.

Sakusa levelled him with an incredulous look. “Not the point. For a time, I was jealous of your confidence and how proud you were of being bisexual. I still haven’t figured it out. All I know is I love you.” His boyfriend glanced away interlocking their fingers as he continued. “The only other person I’ve been with was a guy. I did it, well because I _wanted_ to… to an extent anyway. Even though I tried to stop myself, I sort of forced myself to follow through with it. I felt like I had to even if I didn’t really want it. The experience tore into me. Forced me into a massive panic attack. I felt so disgusting afterwards. So dirty. Positively covered in filth. I threw up in their front yard a few times.”

Atsumu couldn’t look away from his partner. He never knew any of this. The memory clearly brought up something unpleasant, something he hadn’t fully voiced. He could see it in the pained look on his partner’s face. Sakusa pulled his eyebrows together, he repeatedly clenched his jaw, his fingers tightened their grip, his shoulders and neck twitched, and his entire body tremored a couple times as if the _filth_ still coated him to this day. Atsumu didn’t know what to do except hold on. There was a question he feared asking but he needed too. “Omi,” Atsumu whispered squeezing his partner’s hand. Those dark vacant eyes landed on him. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t feel comfortable. But were you assaulted?”

Sakusa’s whole body tensed momentarily. His boyfriend leaned over until there foreheads were rested together. “Don’t worry about it, 'tsumu.”

“Sakusa, you can’t say that because I will. I won’t be able to stop.”

His boyfriend closed his eyes. “In all honesty, I-I don’t know,” Sakusa stuttered. Atsumu brought his hands up to hold his face. That’s when he was met with the most heartbreaking thing he’d ever seen. His boyfriend was silently crying with his eyes squeezed closed. Barely moving, barely breaking the air around them Atsumu tilted his boyfriend’s head down and placed a kiss to his forehead. The action seemed to stop his heart. He’d be strong enough to help Sakusa bare this burden. There was no way Atsumu would let his partner think no one cared about his suffering. “I need you to know Atsumu,” he whispered leaning backwards. The occasional tear continued to fall but he steeled himself and continued anyway. “None of this is your fault. Since then I’ve been working on it. My therapist urged me to do things that made me confront uncleanly things. I happened into an unfortunate situation. It may be a low point but the inability to go outside was so much worse. I was scared of everything. I’m not anymore. Please know I’m significantly stronger now.”

“I love you, Sakusa,” Atsumu said. “You are incredible. You could do better than a dickhead like me. But if you’ll let me, I’ll help you carry this.”

“Thanks,” Sakusa smiled. “You don’t have to do anything more than what you already do. Continue being your natural dumbass, fuckboi self and we’re good.”

“Amazing,” Atsumu chuckled leaning in. “We were having a moment and you still managed to call me a dumbass.”

“Always. There is never an ill-timed moment for it,” Sakusa joined him in light laughter. “Truly thank you.”

“Anything for you.”

“I love you too, Atsumu,” Sakusa closed the distance for a brief kiss. “Just so you know when I say fuckboi. I don’t actually mean fuck other people. You know that… right?” An eyebrow was raised in question.

“Yes, I’m well aware,” Atsumu rolled his eyes. “I couldn’t even if I wanted to. I only want you. One day I will get into these pants.” The bleach blonde pinched Omi-kun’s jeans to snap them against his skin.

“Well about that,” Sakusa started, a hungry look began taking over his features. “Before you left,” he pushed Atsumu over. “I was intentionally riling you up.” Sakusa encouraged his legs to fall open and who was he to complain. “I had planned on an evening in,” he laid between Atsumu’s legs with a hand braced on the arm of the sofa to hold himself up. “I’m still not completely ready to actually fuck you.”

“Bold of you to assume you’d fuck me,” Atsumu teased.

Sakusa dropped his head to the side furrowing his eyebrows. It was clear what he meant. He didn’t need to say _who are you kidding?_ “As I was saying,” Sakusa lowered his head until their lips were brushing against one another. “I won’t fuck you tonight. That’s doesn’t mean I didn’t have a few things I wanted to try. If you’re interested.”

“Yes,” Atsumu gasped. He pushed a hand into dark hair and the other around Sakusa’s waist. “Please do.”

Sakusa smiled closing the distance between them. It settled whatever ache had been in Atsumu’s heart. It wasn’t less heavy but he no longer felt unwanted or undesired. He knew it’d come with time and that they had a million things left to learn from each other. He couldn’t fuckin’ wait.

* * *

The fifth time that piece of fabric found itself over Atsumu's eyes was the day his entire life changed. They’d been together a few years. Each one in Atsumu’s opinion better than the last. He’d never felt so happy and Osamu on a number of occasions had said how much lighter he seemed. How much more satisfied emotionally he was. Everyone had said it was a good look.

“Hey, babe,” Atsumu called from the entry way of their shared apartment. “I’m home. I picked up some Umeboshi at the farmer’s market.”

His lover came around corner pulling him into a kiss. The coat he’d had on was pushed to floor covering the things he’d purchased. Atsumu pulled back. “What’s gotten into you,” he barely finished the words before Sakusa kissed him harder this time. This time a piece of soft fabric found itself over his eyes. When it was completely secured his lover ended their lip lock.

“What’s with the blindfold?” Atsumu smiled towards where he concluded Sakusa was standing.

“You’ll see,” Sakusa picked up the fabric bags and grabbed his hand bringing them both deeper into the apartment.

“You seem excited,” the newly brunette Miya pointed out. “Are you still all riled up about my hair? Also why does it smell so good in here?”

“Shut up,” Sakusa stopped the questioning. “If you follow me, you’ll see. Now that you mention it… yes the hair is still doing something for me.”

“If I’d known a dye job would get me so much action, I would’ve done it sooner,” Atsumu chuckled.

“The blonde was okay,” Sakusa teased. “However, you look sophisticated as fuck like this. I’d almost believe you, if you told me you read the newspaper in the morning.”

“Hey, I do read the news in the morning,” Atsumu defended.

“Mhmm sure,” Sakusa hummed. “Now sit.” Hands were on each of his shoulders guiding them into the chair.

“Why’d you bring me onto the balcony?” Atsumu situated himself on the lounger.

“I’ll tell you in a second,” Saksua scoffed sounding excited. “Stay there I’ll be right back.”

Atsumu sat pretty. At least he told himself that as he bent his fingers back over and over. Why was he so nervous? Sakusa sounded elated. There was extra pep in his normally stoic or disgruntled boyfriend’s voice. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long. The balcony door slid open. It closed equally as fast with a soft click.

“Okay,” Sakusa started. “Don’t talk until I’m done alright?”

“Omi, what’s going on?”

“What did I just say?”

“Alright, alright,” Atsumu complied.

“Thank you,” he felt his lover kneel between his legs. A hand grabbed his left one holding it tightly. There was a slight shake. It made Atsumu increasingly nervous but he’d promised not to say anything. “I was going to take the blindfold off but I need you to keep it on for a second.”

Atsumu nodded, “Okay, Omi-Omi.”

His boyfriend forced air from his nose. “Atsumu. No matter how absolutely unbearable you are I can’t seem to stop loving you. A month ago, when you went away for press shit, I was pacing in circles. Not literally but emotionally I was constantly thinking about how much I wished I’d been able to get out of training. However, I’m really fucking happy I couldn’t because I started thinking everything over.” Sakusa leaned forward placing a kiss on his knuckles. “Basically, I love you. Your stupid jokes, that dopey smile you get after sex, lazy Sunday’s after a gruelling game where we sit together in the bathtub, cooking dinner, falling asleep in your arms, and every other little damn thing. It’s probably weird for you to hear me say it.” Atsumu nodded because this emotional display was out of character for him. “Well your brother kind of convinced me to tell you. Something about you enjoying my romantic displays or something ridiculous like that.” Atsumu groaned the word traitor. That’s when Sakusa pushed the blindfold up and over his head. “Listen, he was right to tell me because apparently you weren’t planning on doing so.” His lover smiled at him lifting Atsumu’s hand as he shifted onto one knee. _Fuck. No. Omi. Seriously. Fucking hell._ “I digress. Atsumu, I figured it was time to make this slightly more official. Will you sign paperwork and don a suit and stand in front of your friends and become my husband?”

Atsumu was wide-eyed. He didn’t know what to do. He nodded slightly ready to say yes but for some reason he panic responded. “I’m being punked right? How much did Osamu say he’d pay you?”

“Why am I not surprised?” Sakusa shook his head as he laughed. “I knew I should’ve slipped this ring on your finger after sex or in the bath one morning. It would’ve been more natural.”

“So, you’re serious?”

“Deadly, Atsumu,” Sakusa held the ring in his hands. “I wouldn’t joke about this. I know how much it means to you.”

“Then yes,” he answered without hesitation. “I’d be an idiot to decline.”

“So, you're going off brand then,” Sakusa joked.

“Shut the fuck up, Omi,” Atsumu muttered against his love—no, his fiancé’s lips.

Their kiss was on the verge of heated when Sakusa cut them off. “I’d love more than anything to fuck you right here but I think your family and a few of our friend’s might be put off by that.”

Atsumu’s skin burned as crimson started to spread across his chest. “You should have said something.”

“I wanted that kiss more,” Sakusa smirked. Standing up from his knees bringing Atsumu with him. “Shall we?”

“I’d like nothing more,” Atsumu smiled interlocking their fingers.

The couple raised their hands the moment they entered the apartment. Cheers broke out among their friends and family at the news. Hinata and Bokuto crushed them in a hug. They were in tears over how happy they were for the couple. The boisterous bundles of energy wished nothing but happiness for them. Hinata also said this changed nothing because the four of them we’re ride or die teammates. That it didn’t matter if they were getting married because they’d always known it would happen this way. Atsumu only smiled at the excitement Hinata radiated. He wondered how the ball of sunshine would react when he asked him to stand in the wedding. Actually, he wondered how they’d both react. Atsumu filed that away for later because they’d joked about it before. Now that they were actually getting married, Atsumu needed to double check with Sakusa to confirm before he asked.

One thing he was sure of though was the importance of Osamu. What would he have done without his twin? Without is brother. He’d have broken down and possibly ruined his relationship a few times at the beginning. If anyone deserved to stand in his wedding it was him. The look on Osamu’s face was enough for him to know that he thought similarly. Atsumu leaned into pettiness first so he’d have to make his brother work for it. However, that was for another day. He needed a drink.

Holy fuck, was Atsumu happy with how his life was turning out.

* * *

The sixth time Sakusa put the blindfold over his eyes he found out his man had a thing for it. Following their bachelor parties both of them were tipsy. However, Sakusa rarely drank heavily let alone binged. That might be why Atsumu found himself sitting on the end of the bed, in their fancy hotel room, in Downtown Tokyo. The light of the city cast through the floor to ceiling windows painting the room in hues of red, blue and orange. Sakusa’s porcelain skin revealed itself slowly in the city lights. His silk black tie was bundled in his hand and his white button down had fallen open exposing his torso completely. Atsumu felt hot. His own shirt had been removed by his fiancé almost immediately upon entering the room but watching the love of his life undress himself slowly set him on fire. A knee found itself on either side of his hips. Sakusa sat himself directly in his lap. Dark eyes flitted between his in search of something. Atsumu placed his hands on Sakusa’s ass while he waited for his lover to do whatever he'd been considering. “Do you trust me?”

 _Do you trust me?_ Atsumu was perplexed by the question. Of course, he trusted him. He trusted Sakusa with his life. “Yes. More than anything.” It felt like a confession all its own.

“Can we try something?”

“Anything.”

“Okay, hold still,” the satin tie slid over his eyes and those talented hands tied the fabric off. “If you want to stop let me know. I want to treat you right tonight.” Sakusa’s lips were over his own. “I plan to explore every inch of you. Until you beg for me to fuck you,” Atsumu gasped when teeth trailed over his jaw. “Even then I’ll continue to take you apart.” A kiss placed behind his ear. “Only when you’re on the verge of forgetting your own name.” There was a soft bit into his pulse point. “When all you can say is my name.” Sakusa sucked a dark mark on top of the bite. “Only then will I finally let you have what you want.”

Atsumu moaned as he imagined it. “Omi. Please. Do whatever you want. Yes, to all of it”

The weight left his lap in favour of the bed behind him. Sakusa started to place a series of kisses up his spine. A bite or hickey left behind with each one. Until he nosed along Atsumu’s shoulder while sliding his hands up his sides. The tender action produced goosebumps in its wake. With a particularly hard bite into his shoulder followed by the swipe of Sakusa’s tongue over the fresh mark Atsumu leaned into his lover’s touch.

“I’ve wanted you in a blindfold for a while,” Sakusa smirked speaking against his ear. “Let’s see if I can make you scream tonight.” A shivered travelled his spine finding a home deep in his stomach. “Shall we?”

“Whenever you’re ready, Omi? I’ll follow your lead.” Atsumu smiled. He felt Sakusa mouth _I love you_ against his skin.

Reality crashed all around him. When, not for the first time, Atsumu was struck by how much he truly loved Sakusa and how he really would do anything for him. It was an existence he was ready to drown in. Sakusa was the love of his life, a position he’d hold until the day Atsumu died. He couldn’t wait for more nights like this. Atsumu realised that every time a blindfold had been put on him by Sakusa, his life had changed dramatically. It was something he didn’t seem to mind. If wearing the blindfold made his fiancé, soon to be husband happy, and it continued to bring them happiness maybe he’d have to wear one more often. That however was a query for a different day. Right now, Atsumu needed to focus.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat or come scream about how much you love these characters with me. Or maybe you're just interested in my thirst tweeting/blogging. Follow me on Tumblr or Twitter @QuasarScorpion. 
> 
> I look forward to all your comments. See you all soon.


End file.
